Giving up and giving in
by Midnight.Rose.Delena
Summary: Damon flips when he hears Elena's words and he gives up the hero act. She finally gives in to temptation. Set in episode 14 Dangerous Liaisons. Just a glimpse of dark Damon. Mature content and strong language.


**Giving up and giving in**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own TVD or any of the characters. If I did Damon would have to compel his way out of staying naked all the time…**

**Hey guys! I'm so very sorry for the making you wait for so long. I promise I'll update my other stories this week. I've been really busy with school and I had very little spare time… I hope you understand! I hope you like this… it's been bugging me ever since I saw that scene in Dangerous Liaisons and I just had to write this. **

**Enjoy!**

"I'm mad at you because I love you!" He just blurted it out. Her eyes went wide when she heard the actual words come out of his mouth. She definitely hadn't thought that he would simply admit that, she had no real time to process it all and the words that escaped her mouth shocked them both.

"Well maybe that's the problem." His silvery blue eyes reflected the shock and hurt he felt as her words cut straight through his undead heart. His mouth was slightly ajar and he was trying to control his expression, to hide the hurt she was provoking him. Realisation washed over her as she looked into Damon's eyes and regret filled her own. She tried desperately to explain her stupid reaction.

"No... I didn't mean it like that Damon..." She tried to reach him, but he cut her off quickly.

"No I got it, Elena! I'm a liability. I care too damn much!" He was furious and he didn't need to hear the whole 'It's always gonna be Stefan' speech. She liked the old Damon 'just the way he was', but the new Damon, the one that cared was a liability... I'll show you what the problem is... I can just go back to being a dick_**!**_ His lips curled into his famous smirk as he regained his composure and decided that she really needed to be reminded of how dangerous and sexy he truly was.

"So... You don't want me to play the hero? You liked the badass Damon better? Well I'll show you just how much of a bad guy I am..." She was confused and she saw the evil gleam in his cerulean eyes as he spoke. She couldn't deny that she was so damn stupid saying that to him and that she had pissed him off- which was a really _bad_ thing.

"Damon... I'm sorry! I really didn't mean what I said. I..." He cut her off by pulling her away, towards some stairs. He couldn't listen to her apologies and they needed to go somepalce where they would be alone so that they could talk and clear things up.

"Shut up and walk!" His voice was harsh, but she complied 'cause all in all she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. They got into a room and as soon as Damon closed the door, he grabbed her hand and spun her around, her small frame hitting his hard chest. She looked up into his hypnotic eyes and saw the hurt and lust floating in the ocean of his eyes. She swallowed hard, her breath becoming erratic as she felt his hard muscles contract under her. Their bodies were flushed together and their gazes were locked into each others.

"So, Elena... Now that we can talk without any interruptions, tell me why so nervous?" He held her close, tightening his grip on her arm and lower back. She was avoiding his intense, blue eyes, but she could feel them bore into her head as he was looking down. She wanted to get away from him, but she knew she had some explaining to do because even if he didn't show it, he was really hurt by her words.

"Damon..." She finally dared to meet his gaze and she tried to stay calm, but her heart was betraying her as usual. His face was so close and his touch made her skin burn.

"I really want you to know I didn't mean to say that." When he heard what she was about to say he tensed, his eyes narrowed and he let her go abruptly and pushed her away. The movement shocked her and she tried to keep her balance on those high heels.

"I know exactly what you need. You like playing dangerous games, don't you, Elena?" She was looking at him in disbelief, noticing how his eyes had darkened and his signature smirk appeared on his flawless face. His words registered into her mind slowly and before she could answer he was right in front of her.

"You want me to be bad? I'll show you just how bad I am..." He rushed her over to the wall and slammed her body on the hard surface, her head hitting the wall pretty hard.

"The Damon you like so much would fuck your brains out right here right now in a house full of vampires just so they know you're mine." he whispered into her ear, making her shiver in response. Elena's body was trapped between the wall and Damon's toned body, his hands were placed on her sides. His blue eyes were the only thing that Elena could see. She was entraped by them. His proximity and his seductive words whispered into her ear made her really hot and bothered. She didn't want to feel this way, but her body was really aching for his touch.

"I am not playing the hero anymore. I'm going to take what I want. I know you want it too, you're just too damn stubborn to admit it. I'm gonna show you just what a vampire fuck means." She gasped at his words and she knew that she had angered him and that's why he wanted to prove himself. She placed her hands on his chest, trying unseccessfuly to push him away. He smirked at her and tilted her head upwards so that she was looking at him. She wanted to say something to get him to stop or get him off, but the words got stuck in her throat as his lips touched hers. This time the kiss wasn't soft and sweet like the one they had shared on the porch, it was hot and needy. He wanted to show her how passionate he was and he just wanted to taste her. His tongue darted to demand entrance into her mouth. She couldn't think straight, the feeling of Damon's lips on hers again was incredible and when she felt his tongue on her bottom lip she tought she would melt if she didn't grant him access. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, pulling her closer and the other one placed on her lower back. He pulled at her hair and she gasped, then his tongue darted into her mouth, exploring it. She moaned when she felt his talented tongue massaging hers and she clutched his shirt into her hands, getting lost in the moment. He pulled away a bit and she took advantage of that brief moment to speak.

"Damon... Don't..." Even though she knew that was not what she wanted, but she didn't have time to finish before his hands grabbed her tiny waist, pulling her closer as his lips crashed over hers again in a bruising kiss, his tongue met hers and he took control over her mouth. He bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw a little blood. His fangs extended as he sucked greedily at her lips and his hands were trying to ridd her of her dress. His pants were getting uncomfortable as he pulled back again. He ripped her dress apart which made her gasp and he discarded his shirt and jacket quickly after.

"You can't do this, Damon..." Elena was trying to cover up as she took in the sight of his naked torso and swallowed hard. She knew she was hopeless and that this was her fault, but the idea of rough sex with Damon was really not that bad. She would never admit it, but she was aroused at the thought of what Damon could do to her and how hot he would look naked. But this was not the way she imagined her first time with Damon would play out. He was pissed at her and she wanted to clear things up and tell him that she felt something for him, too and tell him how awful she felt for having Stefan snap his neck.

"Oh, I can... And I will! I'm rough Damon again. You love that, don't you? I'm getting what I want and you're gonna get what you wanted and even more." He slammed her body into the wall again and started kissing along her jaw line, licking his way down her neck and stopping just at the point where her neck met her shoulder and was nibbling at the hot flesh as his hand massaged one of her breasts and the other grabbed her ass. She whimpered at the feeling of his hands touching and squeezing her body.

"You're so fucking hot! I can smell your arousal, Elena… you want me… you like this!" His breath was hot against her ear as the words sank in. Elena's hands were working their way up and down Damon's chest and as if they had a will of their own, her hands rapidly unbuttoned Damon's pants and he was a little startled by her behaviour, since he expected her to fight him off more. He grabbed her hands in one of his and held them above her head as he captured her lips again in a searing kiss, both their lips being swollen by the hot kisses they had previously shared. He broke the kiss and lowered his head so that he could take her nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue in circles around the hardened peak and she arched her back further into his touch. He bit down on her nipple and she moaned loudly at his roughness. Elena bucked her hips in search of some friction to relieve the ache between her thighs, but Damon had other plans for her.

He spun her around and grabbed her brown hair into one of his hands while the other one went around her waist, pinning her against the wall. The sudden movement and the coldness of the wall on her skin- especially her sensitive nipples made her gasp and then his body was pressed against hers and she could feel just how hard he was, his dick poking at her ass and she couldn't stop a moan from escaping her lips. He started kissing, licking and biting her neck and shoulders before he pulled her away from the wall and threw her onto the bed and ripped off her soaked panties in one swift move. He growled as he smelled her arousal and dipped his head to get a taste.

"You are so wet, Elena! I told you that you wanted me..." She felt his mouth on her heated core and let out a loud cry as he sucked her clit into his talented mouth, then making his way down to lick the wetness that was now flowing from her and then he lightly grazed his teeth over her swollen bundle of nerves. He chuckled at her reaction and he dipped his tongue into her tight hole and she screamed his name. She was clutching the sheets as he worked his talented tongue in and out of her and then in circles around her clit. He was so good and she could feel her body tense up as the first waves of immense pleasure started washing over her. He pulled away a bit, deciding he would make her beg him for release.

"If you want to cum, all you gotta do is beg for it, Elena!" His raspy voice sent chills down her spine and directly to her core. She managed to clear her throat as he was looking at her from between her legs, expecting her plea.

"I need you, Damon! Please, just let me fucking cum!" She was not the one to use dirty talk, but she knew that begging Damon was the only way to get some relief right now. He was taken aback by her use of words and he smirked before latching his mouth onto her clit and inserting two fingers inside her. She moaned loudly as he brought her closer to her climax and then he pulled his face away and looked up at her. He moved his head to the side and lightly scraped his fangs across the smooth skin of her inner thigh and she let out a loud moan. His fangs sank into her flesh as Damon allowed himself to taste all of her. Her orgasm hit her hard and she screamed his name as she came while he was sucking her sweet blood. She tasted like the best wine and the sweetest chocolate and he relished in the feeling of having her finally. His tongue was soothing the bite marks on her thigh as she rode her orgasm. He waited for her to come down from her high, he removed his pants and boxer briefs, his anger being long forgotten. All he could think about was how he finally had the girl. Elena opened her eyes and at the sight of a very aroused, very naked Damon her breath hitched and she instinctively licked her lips as she looked at his huge dick. He noticed that and an idea popped up in his head.

"I should punish you, Elena... For what you're doing to me... You make me so hard and you need to do something about it!" His words were dripping danger, but Elena found herself smirking at him and leaning towards the naked vampire. He wants to play rough _I'll show you just how bad I can be. _Elena's small hand wrapped around his shaft and a low groan escaped Damon's lips as she started moving her hand up and down his impressive lenght. She bent over and lightly licked the tip of his cock and then sucked his head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. His fingers were laced through her hair as she started moving, each time taking more of his dick into her hot mouth.

He made the sexiest sounds Elena's ever heard and as she let out a moan, it went straight through Damon's dick. He pulled at her hair, lifting her up. She wasn't expecting that, but when he pushed her down onto the matress she knew that this was going to be more enjoyable. He placed her on the pillows and draped his body over hers in just a few seconds, their skin touching everywhere. He grabbed her wrists and held them over her head, his other hand working its way up her thigh, lifting her leg over his shoulder. He positioned himself at her entrance and without further ado he entered her in one swift move that made them both moan. She bucked her hips and he started moving inside of her. The feeling of her walls tightening around his dick was indescribable and Damon knew that this was the closest to heaven that he'll ever be.

Elena moaned his name as he picked up his pace and his lips crushed over hers and they started kissing passionately, tongues swirling in a wild dance. Elena was getting dizzy at the feeling of Damon's mouth on hers and his cock inside her and her moans turned into screams as Damon's thrusts became more and more frantic. He was pounding into her relentlessly, the bed shaking under the power of their movements. Their surroundings were long forgotten as they couldn't care less about the possible audience.

He freed her hands and she wrapped them around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Elena's moans screams were like music to Damon's ears as he trailed kisses down her neck, nibbling at the skin just above her pulse point. All of the emotions were overwhelming for both of them and Elena found herself craving for him to bite her again. The words didn't need to be spoken as Damon's fangs elongated and pierced through the soft skin of her neck.

The taste of her blood was addictive, as were her moans and kisses. He could feel her walls fluttering around his dick as he moved in and out of her at a borderline vampire speed. He growled as he felt her nails digging into the flesh of his back. Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave as the combined feeling of his fangs and dick burried into her made her crazy with pleasure. He loved the look of pure satisfaction on her face as she came hard and he just couldn't hold off his release anymore, her walls contracting painfully around his cock. With one last thrust he spilled his cum deep inside her womb, moaning her name. She was panting and her vision was blurred when she felt him pulling out of her, rolling off of her. Her body was totally spent and she didn't find the strenght to move as he pulled her to him.

"Looks like I really can't stop being a good guy after all..." She smiled as she nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the way his muscles tensed under her touch.

"Not really, but this is the perfect balance between good and bad. I love you, Damon!" She gazed into his cobalt blue eyes as she finally confessed, seeing all the love reflected back and all of the hurt and pain were gone. He gently touched her cheek as he responded.

"I love you, too. I just can't believe that all it took was hot, crazy sex in the Original family's house to get you to admit it." He smirked at her as the words sank in and she realized thay were still at the Mikaelson's house and that probably all of the vampires in town heard them have mind-blowing sex. Hell, the whole town must've heard...

"We gotta get out of here, Damon!" He chuckled and kissed her before slipping out of the bed. He got dressed in less than 30 seconds and he was holding her ripped dress up, analising the damage.

"Looks like I got a little carried away..." He chuckled again and this time Elena couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her lips.

"A little?" She gestured between the bed where all of the sheets were ripped also and the dress and rolled her eyes. "I thought you were gonna fuck me up against the wall by the way you were talking. I think that's the understatement of the year." She laughed a little and he raised his eyebrow.

"You liked it! And... Don't worry, I'll take you up against the wall next time, Hell, I'll fuck you on every flat surface in the Boarding House!" He wiggled his eyebrows as he saw her blush. He rushed in front of her and helped her to put the dress on before he gave her his jacket, too.

"You'll have to hold it up, but at least you won't have to go out naked." She smiled a little and kissed him.

"Let's get out of here." and just like that he sped them out of the room and they were surprised to see that most guests were still there. Elena's cheeks went a deep red shade and Damon was glad he had given her his jacket, but he still wanted to get out of there fast. No need for the whole town to see Elena's messed hair and battle wounds.

**Reviews make my day ! Did you like it? Was it too dark? Not dark enough? Just let me know how was it… and please let me know if you have any ideas. I'd love to hear them. I want to start a series of one shots and I would love some suggestion. So… PM me or review if you have any! Thanks for reading! **

**Xoxo Rose **


End file.
